Love Between Friends
by Takeru26
Summary: Tk and Kari both love each other and everyone else knows it, but when Shadow Seraphimon separates them will it be too late to tell each other their true feelings. Find out.
1. Chapter 1 Secret Love

Love Between Friends

By: Takeru26 (Shane)

Rated:T for Language

* * *

Authors Note

This is my first ever fan fiction story I have written on this site. I will write two chapters and your reviews will decide if I keep going, after all why continue a dead story. I want to become an author some day and I want to improve my writing skills here so please do criticize it helps me a lot. Thank you and enjoy _Love Between Friends_ by _Takeru26._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1, Secret Love

The morning sun shone through into Tk's bedroom where he was talking to to his older brother Matt. The air from outside was crisp as the early winter breeze flowed into his house Tk went to close the window and started saying something to Matt.

[Tk's Pov]

"Well it's not like I don't want to tell her Matt it's just... you wouldn't understand anyway." I told my older brother.

"But Tk I do understand and I cant let the same thing happen to you as it did to Sora. You need to tell her before she is taken by another guy." He told me.

"I see what you mean but what if she doesn't like me back and I ruin our friendship, ugh how can I know for sure?" I asked my bro.

"Well I can think of one thing... you need to just tell Kari how you feel" he replied.

"Look Matt I know your right, you always are, but I need to think about it some more okay so can I be left alone for awhile please."

"Sure thing I'm going to make some breakfast you want some?" He asked me.

"If it's your cooking I think I'll pass" we both laughed at that.

* * *

[Norm. Pov]

As soon as Matt left Tk decided to take a nap and dreamed about Kari.

* * *

-At Tai's House- [Tai's Pov]

"Ah damn we never have anything decent to eat around here, I think I'll just order something."

"Tai I'm hungry, you making breakfast yet?" Came my little sisters voice from in her room.

"No but I was thinking about ordering pizza you want some?" I called back. I didn't here a reply for some time until she came walking down the hall and into the kitchen.

"For breakfast?" she giggled .

"Of course whats wrong with that?" I asked here very seriously which made her laugh again.

"Oh nothing and sure I'd love some"

"Great you got 20 bucks"

"Oh Tai" she said laughing yet again as she handed me the money for our breakfast.

"Tai would you mind if I asked you for boy advice" Kari asked.

"You can ask me anything" I said smiling knowing it would be about Tk.

"Well I really like this guy but I don't want to ruin what we have already, I don't know what to do and I don't know if he likes me back, what should I do?"

"Say no more Kari, I think you should just tell Tk how you feel" she blushed slightly and looked surprised that I knew who she was talking about.

"How did you know." she exclaimed

"Kari don't be surprised but everyone knows except you two" I remarked.

"Oh I feel kinda dumb"

"Don't, the only thing to do now is tell him sis and that's all I can tell you. Now go think about it for awhile and I will bring in your pizza when it arrives."

"Thanks Tai" she said wrapping her arms around me "you always know the right things to say."

* * *

-Tk's House- [Tk's Pov]

_Tomorrow I'm going to tell her._

_

* * *

_

_-_Kari's House- [Kari's Pov]

_Tomorrow I'm going to tell him._

_

* * *

_

_END OF CHAPTER 1_

_

* * *

_

Authors Note

Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter the second one is a lot more eventful and interesting this one is just an introduction to what is going on. Next chapter coming very soon. Again please review with complements and constructive criticism they really help my writing.

~Takeru26~

(Shane)


	2. Chapter 2 Death of a Friend

Chapter 2, Death of a Friend

Authors Note

Well here it is the last of my preview chapters to this story. I thought it turned out pretty good, however your reviews will decide if I keep on writing. (Like I said before why continue a story that nobody likes) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks.

* * *

[Norm. Pov]

Tk awakened from his sleep and as usual checked his phone for missed calls. He scrolled down the list until he found a name, Kari Kamiya.

"Oh Kari called maybe she wants to hang out today, it's the perfect time to tell her" said Tk.

He quickly called her back... the phone rang for several seconds until she answered.

"Hi Tk" she sounded excited

"Kari you called me lat night while I was sleeping, what is it?" he asked her.

"Well all of the digidestined are having a meeting at my house we are going to plan a date to go to the digital world and have a picnic" she told him.

"Sounds good I can be there in one hour"

"Okay Tk see ya then, bye" she hung up the phone.

* * *

-Voice talking to Kari after she hung up- "Did you tell him what I told you to say?" it asked her.

"Yes" she said and started to cry.

* * *

-Back at Tk's House- [Norm. Pov]

_What should I wear to tell Kari of my secret love for her _Tk thought to himself. He finally decided on his long sleeved shirt with red sleeves and a lighter red body. And he put on a pair of dark jeans, he threw on his blue jacket as well because it was pretty cold outside. He started walking over to her house. He got up to her apartment where he saw Davis walking up from the opposite side.

"Davis whats up" Tk asked smiling

"Nothing much Kari called me last night while I was asleep, but she told me this morning that we are having a meeting here" he replied.

"Cool she told me that too, shall we go in then?"

Davis opened up the door and both boys stepped inside. It was dark and all the window curtains were closed they couldn't see anything except a bunch of shadows in the corner.

"Hey guys we're here" called Tk "anyone home?"

"Your just in time" came a voice whom the boys did not recognize.

The curtains were opened and sitting in the corner were all of the other digidestined, but they were tied up in ropes.

"I'm glad you two could join us" the mysterious voice called out.

"Who are you" yelled Davis

"Show yourself" called Tk.

"Very well" said the voice as he appeared from the shadows and the two boys saw that it was a digimon.

"What is that" said Davis pulling out hi D-3

{Digimon Analyzer}

I am Shadow Seraphimon (S. Seraphimon) I am the angel guardian of darkness. Anyone who stands in the way of my goals with be destroyed by my SEVENTH HELL attack.

{End Analysis}

"What do you want with them" yelled Tk "let them go now!"

"I'm afraid I must not do that boy, you see the digidestined are the only ones who can stop me and as long as all of you are here I can reach my true goal." S. Seraphimon explained.

"And what would that be" Davis asked.

"I am going to take the girl of light to Hell's Gate where her digimon will shoot its arrow of light at the seal releasing my friends and allowing me to take over the digital world." he laughed.

"What are you insane" Asked Tk "Opening that gate will cause all darkness to overbalance the light, if you do that both our worlds will be destroyed."

"I will not listen to an inferior being such as yourself I only wish to reach my goal and if you all cooperate then you will be spared as slaves in my new world." S. Seraphimon laughed again.

"Tk...Tk I'm so... sorry" came a weak voice from behind the others, it was Kari.

Tai took over, "Tk we had to bring you all here or he said he would kill you all we are really sorry."

"Don't be Tai you guys did what you had to do" Tk said

"Silence" yelled S. Seraphimon, "you annoy me now quiet down lest one of your friends get killed."

At this Tk and Davis stopped talking and let S. Seraphimon bind them in ropes and put them with the others.

"Now I will take you" he pointed at Kari.

He walked over and picked her up. After forcing her to open the digiport they got ready to enter.

"No stop you maniac take me not her please" Tk finally yelled, he was crying now. "Please leave her alone take me, I will take Gatomon myself just leave her out of this."

"Hmm you annoy me boy with your constant talking, so I say you will be the first to go" he snickered. "SEVENTH HELL" he yelled as 7 black stars soared at Tk who was powerless.

"No" Kari yelled please stop, but it was too late the stars impacted hard on Tk and when the dust cleared he was gone. The impact had vaporized his being. The room filled with screaming and crying, but S. Seraphimon had already taken Kari through the port.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2

Authors Note

Please don't let Tk's death stop you from reading the rest of the story after all _we are not at the end yet. _Anyway no spoilers. So review and tell me what you think (was this chapter better then chapter 1) I would love to hear from all of you. If I get a couple reviews saying they want me to continue I will and this story is planned to be long and entertaining. Chapter 3 is already written up and is waiting on your review. Thanks for reading hope you liked it ^-".


	3. Chapter 3 From Hell They Emerge

Authors Note

I got a review from someone and thanks for the complement. I have also received several email notifications saying that people are favoriting this story so to all my readers I say this, I will continue this story to the end. Every week I will try to update the story adding on new chapters so with that said Enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3, From Hell They Emerge

[Norm. Pov]

All of the digidestined stared at the spot that Tk once was. They couldn't believe that he was really gone. Matt was sobbing quietly attempting to hide it from the others but they knew that this would destroy him.

"He doesn't care" Matt whispered

"What's that" Tai said not having heard him clearly

"He doesn't care about the lives of anyone" Matt yelled this time, "no as long as he gets what he wants he doesn't give a damn."

The others felt sorry for him, Tk and Matt had always been very close. Matt continued to cry, and many of the others did as well.

"Matt" Mimi said quietly, "I'm sorry Matt, we all are." "We can't let his death go unavenged, we need to get S. Seraphimon back for what he has done." Mimi stated

Matt didn't answer her, all of them were still tied up with no way to get free.

"Mimi you don't know how I feel do you even really care" Matt said.

"Matt of course I do He was my friend."

"Well you could show a little more feeling" he yelled

"Hey knock it off Matt, not everyone has to feel so sorry that they cry about it, like you" Tai yelled.

"Stop, stop it now" Mimi said "we need to find a way to free ourselves before anything else."

"Mimi's right" said Sora "We need to get free and go after that monster."

"Okay then", said Izzy "but there is really no way to get out."

The door started to open up and Tai's and Kari's mother walked in and saw them all in the corner.

"My goodness" she said "Tai honey what happened."

"There's no time now mom just get us free, we need to go to the digital world and rescue Kari, hurry it up" Tai yelled.

A few minutes later after his mom had freed them, they all walked over to the computer.

"Davis, open the digiport" Matt said no longer crying.

"Digiport open" Davis yelled.

All of the digidestined stepped through to the digital world.

* * *

[Same time, At Hell's Gate (Norm. Pov) ]

"Let me go you monster" Kari screamed "Now or my big brother is going to come out here and free me himself."

S. Seraphimon laughed loudly, "You foolish girl you think they can stop me only the power of Light Seraphimon can stop me now and he is nowhere to be found."

"You're wrong my brother will come here and stop you, you'll see."

"Ah here we are girl Hell's Gate, gaze upon it, for it is the darkest being in the digital world." "Once I use your digimon's power to set my comrades free the digital world will be mine." He laughed and looked at Gatomon who was passed out and being dragged next to them by a rope.

"You wont get away with this" Kari yelled.

"Oh but I will, now make this digimon evolve into Angewomon and tell her to use her arrow of light on the gate."

"I won't do it" she cried

"Some persuasion might help this along" he said as he yelled SEVENTH HELL and destroyed a nearby hill. "It will be you next."

Kari sighed "Gatomon you need to digivolve now okay?" she said

"Alright Kari Gatomon said with a weak voice."

* * *

{Digivolution}

"Gatomon digivolve to.........Angewomon"

{End Digivolution}

* * *

"ARROW OF LIGHT" she said as she shot a golden arrow at the gate, piercing right through it.

"Yes... yes" S. Seraphimon yelled "at last come forth Devimon, Myotismon, Kimeramon."

He called as the worst digimon from the digidestined's past returned from the prison they had been sealed away in.

"Why have you freed us S. Seraphimon?"

"I have called you to aid me in my quest to rule the digital world, and finally take revenge on the children who have prevented us from doing so in the first place."

"Very well" they all said.

* * *

[ Somewhere Unknown, Same Time (Norm. Pov) ]

"It is done" Came a mysterious voice

"What is it Wizardmon" asked a young boy standing next to him.

"They have used Gatomon to open the gate you are the only one who can stop him" Wizardmon said.

"But why me" asked the boy.

"Because your digimon is the one who can evolve into Seraphimon, the only digimon able to defeat him."

"But Wizardmon, I haven't been able to get my digimon to digivolve to mega" stated the boy.

"Trust me when the time comes your digimon will learn, for now why don't you rest up" said Wizardmon"

"Okay" said the boy "goodnight Wizardmon

"Goodnight" he replied.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 3

* * *

Authors Note

Well that wraps up part 3, what will happen to Kari, Will Matt ever get over Tk's death, Who Is this mysterious boy and how will he be able to stop all the evil. You will have to find out in my next chapter. So keep on reading. Again I say review and favorite if you want to I have already decided to finish the whole story and I like how it is turning out so far. Next chapter coming sometime this week.

Thank You

~Takeru26~


End file.
